


Monster under the Bed

by Islair



Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: Why is Sespian so so scared of Sicarius? Maybe he was encouraged to be that way...





	Monster under the Bed

Sespian awoke with a start and started screaming for his mother. Marathi roused from her own slumber and went to his bedside. Another nightmare. Sespian had had several over the last few days involving some formless horror lurking under the bed, waiting to kill him.

She gathered him into her arms. "Hush, darling. I'm here. You're safe. It was just a dream."

She should comfort and reassure him. There was no monster under the bed.

And yet. Maybe there should be a monster under the bed. A monster that her son would, as a result, not try to befriend or approach. Her son's life depended on no-one ever noticing any famillial similarity to his true father, after all.

And so instead of reassuring Sespian that monsters did not exist, she said "Was it Sicarius, darling? I know, he is scary. But it's his job to kill naughty people. When he decides someone has been too naughty, he creeps into their bedroom and cuts their head off with his knives."

Sespian stiffened in horror, and then tried to bury himself deeper in her arms. "I've been good! I've been good! Please don't let him get me!"

She hugged him tight. "It's okay, darling. You have been good today, so you're safe for tonight. Just remember to be good and do what I or your father the Emperor say, and stay out of Sicarius' way."

"I will!"

"There's a good boy. Now, if you're still worried, you can come and sleep next to me."

 


End file.
